SoaSEWiki:1.02
= Gameplay / Balance = * Tutorials moving into bad states at random fixed. * Siege frigate survivability decreased. * Pirate raid frequency decreased slightly. * Later stage missions to destroy ships and structures have had their expiry times increased. * Clairvoyance: duration increased from 30, 45 60 seconds per level to 50, 100, 150 seconds. * Guidance: cooldown changed from 20, 15, 10 seconds per level to 20 seconds at all levels. * Guidance: ability cooldown rate changed from +20%, +35%, +50% per level to +40% at all levels. * Guidance: duration changed 20 seconds at all levels to 15, 30, 45 seconds per level. * Reverie: friendly units will no longer auto-acquire enemies under the effects of reverie as attack targets. * Reverie: duration increased from 15, 20, 25 seconds per level to 20, 30, 40 seconds. * Gravity Warhead: range decreased from 7000 to 6000 at all levels. * Gravity Warhead: cooldown increased from 18, 16, 14 seconds per level to 25 seconds at all levels. * Gravity Warhead: antimatter cost raised from 80 to 100 at all levels. * Gravity Warhead: duration changed from 12 seconds at all levels to 12, 15, 18 seconds per level. * Gravity Warhead: Speed reduction changed from 15%, 30%, 45% per level to 30%, 45%, 60% . * Gravity Warhead: Acceleration reduction changed from 20%, 40%, 60% per level to 60%, 80%, 120%. * Nano-Disassember: range increased from 4500 to 6000 at all levels. * Nano-Disassember: antimatter cost decreased from 85 to 75 at all levels. * Ion Bolt: antimatter cost increased from 65 to 85 at all levels. * Ion Bolt: cooldown from 9, 11, 13 seconds per level to 10, 12, 14 seconds. * Shield Projection: radius of effect increased from 2500 to 5000. * Game update rate change hooked to - and = buttons (singleplayer only). * Two new pirate-less maps. * First tutorial now handles players spending their ability point before they were intended to and thus not being able to spend it when instructed. * Phasic Transmissions research is now effective even at max fleet supply research. * Reduced Phasic Transmissions supply bonus from 20% down to 15%. * Stopgap fix for market exploit until new market dynamics are fully tested. = Graphics = * Shield projection's bubble less opaque. * Various new ICO art. * Fix bug where skybox is always the same. * New Advent bomber icons to better differentiate them from fighters. = Networking / Multiplayer = * Phantom games causing "Rejected by Host" error fixed. * Multiplayer lobby screens now have Map Designer tab. * Whisper functionality for ICO * Refactored join game screen. * Fix for not seeing friend's games. * New chat friendly ICO font. * ICO user names are now sorted. * Self and friends are colored in ICO channel player list. * Events for players entering and leaving channels. * ICO nows preserves history when changing channels. * ICO logged in user count now displayed. This number will only update when you change channels or login. * Added some default lobby names. * Reorganized numbered lobbies to increment sequentially as they fill. * Added notification of what channel you are in. * Fix for rare multiplayer lobby crash when host leaves a game in ICO. * Various new ICO message strings. * ICO server now ignores case when searching for channel names. = UserInterface / HUD = * Added counter descriptions for all frigates and fighters. * Game menu now mapped to F10 by default instead of Esc so people can repeatably press Esc to close any submenu they be in w/o going all the way to the escape menu. * Fix rare bug in group selection. * Various strings cleaned up. * Hooked up proper double clicking to text lists so clicking on something already selected doesn't try to join a game when it shouldn't. * Hooked up ico-player name lists (both selecting player and chat lobby player names) to double clicking. * Added infocard keybindings for quick-select buttons. Category:Patch Notes